It is known to control both the temperature and relative humidity of the air adjacent a medical patient (e.g., infant) in a warming therapy device. For example, many warming therapy devices (e.g., incubators, warmers, etc.) include systems which are designed to control the temperature and humidity of the environment surrounding an infant patient disposed inside a hood of the warming therapy device. To control the temperature and humidity within the warming therapy device, the existing temperature and humidity are sensed and then adjusted. The temperature within the warming therapy device may be adjusted using a heating element located within the air circulation system of the warming therapy device and responsive to a temperature sensor. The humidity within a warming therapy device may be adjusted using a humidification device that is adapted to inject humidity into the air circulation system of the warming therapy device.
Humidification systems typically comprise at least a water reservoir and a heating element. The heating element typically acts to heat the water within the reservoir, and thus create humidity by adding water vapor to heated air. Humidification systems often require cleaning, such as by inserting the device in an autoclave. In this respect, it is desirable to implement an easily removable, efficient design of a humidification system, while providing the functionality and accuracy of more complex systems. Further, humidification systems are often re-filled with water, and/or checked for water volume while an infant patient is disposed within the respective warming therapy device. Thus, it is desirable to provide a humidification system that is easy to fill and/or service without disturbing the infant patient.
As noted above, humidification systems of conventional warming therapy devices (such as the ones discussed above) are often difficult to clean, due to the way in which they are integrated into the warming therapy devices. For example, many portions of the humidification systems are often built into the base of the respective warming therapy device, and thus are difficult (and sometimes impossible) to disassemble and clean. Because one of the objectives of a warming therapy device is to create a sterile and hygienically sound environment for the patient, a humidification system which may be easily disassembled and cleaned by autoclave is highly desirable.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a warming therapy device that includes a modular humidification system which may be easily disassembled and cleaned by autoclave.